


Filthy, used, borderline abused

by rarepairqueen



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aftercare, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Biting, Breeding Kink, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Rope Bondage, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 09:43:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10896711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rarepairqueen/pseuds/rarepairqueen
Summary: Kenma very nonchalantly asks Akaashi to 'ruin him' during his heat. Who is Akaashi to say no to his mate?





	Filthy, used, borderline abused

**Author's Note:**

> Started as a request from someone on a discord server, got distracted by real life shit along the way, finally got around to posting it.
> 
> What has my life become at this point?

 

It was well known among their friends that when Kenma went into heat, anyone interrupting would most likely be murdered outright by Akaashi. It wasn't that the alpha was protective, it was more that when Kenma went into heat, entire afternoons were spent in the confines of their bedroom. The omega was rarely satisfied after just one round with his alpha. Therefore, anyone daring to interrupt the pair would either be ignored or have to deal with an aggressive Akaashi and both Kuroo and Bokuto knew way better than getting on the wrong side of Akaashi. The alpha was always attentive to his partner's needs, Kenma was one to be held close and rarely coerced into doing anything outside his comfort zone.

All of that went out the window when Kenma's heat rolled around though.

"Keiji..." He hummed, raising his head from where he had been resting it in Akaashi's lap as the other scrolled through his phone.

"Hm?" Akaashi raised an eyebrow in response.

"...I want you to ruin me."

Akaashi had to take a few seconds to process just what Kenma had said, they had fairly rough sex when either of them was in that stage of their cycles. Kenma wasn't one to necessarily carry it into their 'normal' sex though, he preferred to take that slower and be more intimate about it. However, there was a fine line between 'rough' and 'ruin' in Akaashi's mind, rough simply meant leaving scratches and hickeys that would get hidden by clothing the next morning, ruin was an entirely different ball game.

"Ruin?" Akaashi clarified after a few moments of silence.

"Yes." Kenma replied bluntly, it seemed the omega wasn't going into any detail without Akaashi asking for it.

Akaashi set his phone down, hand going to absent-mindedly stroke Kenma's back. "Okay, what did you have in mind?"

"My heat is in two days," Kenma's eyes never strayed from the psp in his hands, thumbs rapidly mashing buttons without so much as seeming distracted by the topic of conversation. "and I want you to ruin me during it, completely, no holding back."

A small growl rumbled out of Akaashi's throat at the thought, he liked the idea of not holding back, he was always mindful of how far to push Kenma and subconsciously held back in fear of hurting the smaller male. Though if Kenma was literally asking for it now, who was he to deny the omega what he wanted?

"...and I don't want you to use protection." Kenma added, almost as an afterthought.

"Consider it done, however I will insist we have a safeword."

"Of course Keiji." Kenma tilted his head to catch Akaashi's eye. "But I doubt I'll use it." He murmured, a slight smirk on his face as he closed the gap between them in a chaste kiss.

The night before Kenma's heat started, Akaashi slept on the couch. It wasn't so much a necessity, but he felt that giving Kenma more space in the hours building up to when it started was always a good idea, especially given that they'd be spending most of the day in _very_ close proximity to each other. It also gave him a chance to mentally prepare himself for the hours ahead. There wasn't much to think about but he did appreciate the quiet of the lounge to that of Kenma's soft whimpers and moans as his body prepared him for breeding.

 _Breeding_. The word rattled around in Akaashi's mind as the familiar smell of his mate in heat wafted through the apartment. They hadn't really spoken about it in detail, but with the thought of Kenma's request for no protection fresh in his mind - and causing his shorts to feel a little tighter than normal - he started wondering if this was some obscure request for something more.

He heard the slightly louder whimper from the bedroom, Kenma was asleep but clearly already starting to be needy. It was entirely possible for them to start now, but experience had taught Akaashi that waiting it out until daylight was better for both of their stamina. He let out a heavy sigh, trapping both his hands behind his head as he lay on the couch in complete darkness, he needed to rest if he was going to please his omega the way he wanted to.

 

* * *

 

To watch his partner's eyes glaze over with lust as he simply caged him against the bed was something Akaashi could never get used to. Kenma was so good at hiding his thoughts and emotions behind a poker face that Akaashi sometimes craved to see his mask fall away in the starting hours of their fuckfest.

"What's the safeword?" Akaashi asked, determined to remind the other this was all on his terms.

"Red for stop." Kenma replied, voice barely above a whisper, his hair was splayed out on the pillow, body starting to tremble with both anticipation and need. "Yellow for slow."

Akaashi hummed in approval. Whilst they referred to it as a safeword, it was really a way to gauge how comfortable they both were with how things were progressing. Such a gauge was important to him if he was really going to ruin Kenma that day.

"And how do you want to start Kenma?" Akaashi purred, nuzzling his neck and nipping at sensitive skin. Fingers roughly carded through Akaashi's hair, tugging the alpha to his lips and stealing them in one swift motion. It was sloppy and rough, gasps and moans being swallowed with each renewed clash of lips. Akaashi bit down on Kenma's bottom lip as he let out a small growl, a warning and sign of approval rolled into one as he caught hold of Kenma's wrists and pinned them to the bed. "You said you wanted me to ruin you, correct?"

"Yes." Kenma's voice was already slightly hoarse, eyes regarding Akaashi carefully as he flexed his wrists against the alpha's hands. "Ruin me Keiji."

"No holding back?"

"No holding back."

Akaashi let himself smirk, all his filthy fantasies could come true that afternoon. Yet he was mindful of the trust Kenma was placing in him; trust not to unnecessarily hurt him, to only cause him pain if it granted pleasure. He could smell the desperation in Kenma's scent already, it had been several hours since the heat started and Kenma had already stripped down to his boxers in the haste to cool himself down. It left him exposed to the alpha's gaze roving over his body. It also left him exposed to Akaashi's teeth, and he wasn't going to protest in the slightest as the alpha started leaving small marks around his collarbone; biting and sucking bruises to pale skin for everyone to see for days afterwards. The sensation made him let out breathy gasps and rock his hips up against Akaashi's in a silent plea.

The alpha ran his tongue over the fresh bite-marks, he hummed and started leaving a trail of sloppy kisses down Kenma's pale chest, teasingly biting every now and then and letting the omega card his fingers through his dark hair and direct him a little. Coal-coloured eyes met Kenma's as the alpha paused to run his tongue over one of the omega's nipples, pulling a faint whine from the smaller male and making him arch into Akaashi's mouth. With a hum of approval, he licked and kissed at the sensitive peak, grazing his teeth over it and enjoying the sharp gasp that fell from Kenma's lips. Fingers carded through his hair, tugging him to the other nipple. Akaashi smirked and allowed himself to be guided for the moment.

Kenma was no fool though, he knew Akaashi was definitely in charge during these encounters, he could just offer suggestions to the alpha and hope for the best. Akaashi chose to go along with his directing, lulling him into a false sense of security as he repeated his actions, his gaze unwavering as he regarded Kenma's glazed eyes with his own. Once whimpers began falling from Kenma's lips as he became over-sensitive; nipples red and covered in spit, Akaashi began a new trail of open-mouthed kisses further down the omega's torso. His fingers skimming down ticklish sides and pinning hips to the bed to keep the other from squirming too much. He let his small growls rumble from his throat as he savoured the sweet scent of his mate, letting his eyes slip shut as he slowed his pace and reached the omega's prominent hips, thumbs gently rubbing circles into them as he slipped the waistband of Kenma's boxers down enough to expose the tender skin.

Slowly, he opened his eyes and let his carnal gaze meet that of his omega as he pressed an open-mouthed kiss to the exposed left hip. Without a word of warning, he bore his teeth and latched onto the other, biting hard enough to leave a mark for sure, a mark only they would know about. There was a sharp intake of breath from Kenma. Fingers clutched at the mangled bedsheets as Akaashi's tongue swept over the indents left behind. He pressed light kisses along the waistband of Kenma's boxers, teasing the sensitive skin as he reached the other hip, Kenma's eyes were on him, shallow breaths and whimpers falling from his lips as he waited for the alpha to repeat the action.

"...are you waiting for something?" Akaashi asked, fingers skimming over the waistband and watching as the omega tried not to make his reaction obvious.

"N-No..." Kenma uttered, breaking eye contact with Akaashi, a silent show of submission, a plea for punishment for so obviously lying.

"Are you sure?" Akaashi continued, shifting his position so he was settled between Kenma's thighs, exhaling gently over his clothed cock and making the other whimper at the sensation.

"...please, please Keiji."

Akaashi hummed, debating whether to move things along quickly or drag them out more before giving in to his partner's requests. He chose the latter, completely ignoring the bulge in Kenma's boxers and pressing his lips to his inner thighs instead. His innocent kisses turned rough quickly, once again biting at tender skin and licking at the marks left behind, out of reach of Kenma's hands and free to do as he pleased.

Helpless moans tumbled from Kenma's lips, chest heaving as he let his alpha have his way with him, the sharp sting of each bite sending pulses through him and making him crave Akaashi's touch even more. He spread his legs more, giving his partner more space, more skin to bite at, more of him to ruin. He didn't even want to demand things from the alpha like he had done in the past, he just wanted to see how Akaashi wanted to ruin him. He wanted to know how Akaashi's filthy mind worked when given the chance.

He didn't need to wait long for Akaashi to switch it up, leaving his thighs marked up and claimed, moving swiftly to meet his lips again. There was a hunger in the other's actions as teeth and tongues clashed. It was a hunger only emphasised as Akaashi's crotch pressed against his, the hard cock of the alpha rubbing against his through layers of fabric. His eyes fluttered shut as he broke away from the assault on his hips to moan at the contact. Hot air on his ear made him shiver, a breathy chuckle from the alpha made him both aroused and curious at what the other was planning.

"I'm going to fuck your pretty little mouth Kenma." Akaashi's low voice stated in his ear. "And you're going to enjoy _every_ fucking moment of it."

Kenma had given head many times before, he didn't mind it but letting Akaashi fuck his mouth in this manner would be a first for him. He nodded, catching Akaashi's eye and holding the hungry gaze of the alpha for a few seconds. A deceivingly tender kiss was planted on his lips, a brief moment of softness before the alpha pulled away and tugged him to sit up. He watched as Akaashi didn't waste any time in getting rid of his own boxers, he felt himself tremble in anticipation a little at the sight of his alpha's cock, hard and heavy as it stood erect in front of him. A gentle hand threaded through his hair, tugging him onto his hands and knees, he glanced up at Akaashi and made a show of licking his lips, the goal here might be for him to get ruined, but that didn't mean he couldn't push his alpha's buttons.

"God you're so perfect," Akaashi growled, stroking himself with his free hand and tugging Kenma's head closer to his cock. "open."

The omega obeyed, letting Akaashi press into his mouth. He whimpered as his body craved the cock in a very different place but he ignored it as best he could in favour of obeying commands, swaying his hips in an effort to sate his desire as he pressed his tongue to the leaking head of Akaashi's cock. Akaashi let out a low moan, slowly rocking his hips forward and letting the other reacquaint himself with his cock before he upped the stakes. Kenma's eyes fluttered shut again as he got into the rhythm of sucking and swirling his tongue, letting his throat go lax already preparing for the real face fucking to begin.

The alpha didn't bother to warn him, driving deeper and holding Kenma's hair tightly as he stilled momentarily, cock buried in the other's mouth and feeling the tongue pressing against his shaft. From there he started a brutal pace, barely giving the omega time to adjust as he ruthlessly drove in. He felt himself hit the back of Kenma's throat, hips stuttering as he felt the other moan around him and sending vibrations through him. A glance down at the golden eyes gazing up at him made Akaashi nearly cum there and then; watching his cock thrusting in and out between the other's swollen lips, the intense, pleading expression pooling in the other's eyes as he clenched his hands in the bedsheets to stop him touching himself.

"You're gonna swallow it all, you hear me?" Akaashi panted, hand in Kenma's hair tugging him off his cock for the briefest moments so he could object if he really wanted to. The smaller male let out a keening whine before nodding, practically begging for the alpha's cock back in his mouth, Akaashi let out a small chuckle that melted into a moan as Kenma swirled his tongue around the head of his cock, having the audacity to tease the alpha even with saliva and precum dribbling out of the corner of his mouth.

He could never put into words how good it felt to cum into Kenma's mouth, knowing the omega was all too eager to swallow around him and continue sucking until he went limp. He released the other's hair, raking his hands through his own hair as he watched Kenma pull away with glassy eyes, panting, face flushed a deep shade of red and squirming as his own desires were left uncared for.

"Now then," Akaashi hummed, quickly regaining his composure and cupping Kenma's face with one hand. "on your hands and knees facing the other way, and don't you _dare_ touch yourself."

"Y-Yes..." Kenma breathed, nodding as Akaashi released him. He tried to calm his racing heart, the element of not knowing what Akaashi was planning was both exciting and borderline terrifying. His heat was nipping at his nerves again, he could feel himself getting slicker as he was forced to do everything but take his alpha's cock. He lost track of where Akaashi was until hands taking his wrists startled him, he wasn't aware they had any rope in the apartment until Akaashi secured his wrists together and then to the bed frame, he tested the restraints, he could get out of them if he wanted to but they served their purpose of keeping him from touching himself. The act of taking away his hands was a new one, but one Kenma was willing to go along with.

A gentle hand skimming down his spine set him at ease again. He trusted Akaashi, especially during the dizzying heights of his heat. Akaashi hummed in approval, draping himself over Kenma's form and pressing lips to his shoulder.

"Is this okay?"

"Yes." Kenma breathed, feeling the grazing of teeth against his skin. Sure enough, Akaashi bit at his shoulder and made him whine loudly, pressing back against the alpha and feeling the rumble of a growl from Akaashi's chest. His heart was slamming in his chest, the heat coiling in his body as the alpha's touches left goosebumps in their wake and kept him hanging by a thread.

Fingers hooked under the waistband of his boxers, he shivered as they finally came away from his slick hole, he rocked his hips a little to try and convey his desperation. Akaashi either didn't notice or ignored it, opting instead to loosely stroke his cock and tease him with the idea of being allowed to cum.

"God I can smell how horny you are." Akaashi remarked, voice thick with arousal as his thumb slowly dragged over the head of Kenma's cock, smearing precum over the sensitive skin. "How needy you are right now, is that right? Are you being a needy little omega?"

Kenma's voice was lost to him for a moment, he wasn't used to being asked questions during sex, but this was Akaashi's game so he had to play along. "Y-Yes."

Another slow drag of a thumb over the head of his cock. "You just want me to fill you up don't you, fill you up _again_ and _again_..." Akaashi continued, emphasising his point with slow, rough strokes. "hey, I bet you want me to _breed_ you huh...fill you up with so much cum that you're bound to have my pups."

Kenma felt the blush creeping down his neck, there was no way Akaashi knew about that kink. A low chuckle left the alpha, puff of warm air against the shell of Kenma's ear made him shiver.

"Yes Kenma, I know." Akaashi taunted, teeth grazing his ear lobe as he continued. "You want me to breed you, don't you?"

"I..." Kenma whimpered, tugging on the rope as he tried to keep himself from cumming all over Akaashi's hand just at the suggestion, he was ready to snap at any moment but resisted, he wasn't ruined yet, he wasn't _there_ yet. "I do."

Open-mouthed kisses on the back of his neck distracted him from the fact Akaashi's hand left him, he waited as the alpha retreated. His shoulders trembling as he hung his head, breathing shallowly and waiting for whatever was coming next. He could smell Akaashi was still in the room, he was still there but not _doing_ anything. Seconds ticked by, his neediness building inside him, nerves frayed the longer he was left there exposed to the heavy air in the room, sweating under the alpha's gaze as he tried to keep himself from whimpering.

Akaashi merely watched, seeing if his omega would break and start pleading, he was still debating how else to toy with the other before mounting him. He had already found the lube, not sadistic enough to do in on slick alone, but happily left the condom in the drawer. He had to admit the idea of filling the other was _very_ appealing to him, he had fantasised about it many times, but now he was presented with the opportunity he wanted to take it slow, to savour the moment.

"Keiji..." Kenma whimpered, barely above a whisper but Akaashi heard it all the same.

"Yes?" He replied, keeping his distance.

"P-Please..." Kenma's airy voice made him sound like he was on the brink of breaking, the shift of his hips and trembling in his shoulders further cementing that idea in Akaashi's mind. "please fill me...I-I want your cock."

The alpha would be lying if he said he wasn't tempted. He didn't reply audibly, simply closing the gap between them and placing a hand on Kenma's lower back, thumb teasing the slick hole that was practically begging for his knot. A small whine from the omega made Akaashi bite on his lower lip. He leaned forward and pressed his tongue to the sensitive opening, humming in approval as he inhaled the addicting scent of his partner. He felt the other jolt from the contact, loud moan tumbling from his lips in the process as he pressed back against Akaashi's tongue.

He lapped at the leaking hole, steadying the other with a hand on his lower back. He deliberately chose to keep his actions slow, teasing, just on the edge of granting pleasure but pulling away before Kenma could cum from it alone. His free hand squeezed one of Kenma's asscheeks, spreading him a little wider before dipping the tip of his tongue into the omega, withdrawing it quickly before repeating the action.

"Yes--" Kenma gasped abruptly, so highly strung at this point that anything entering him was going to make him cry out. "p-please Keiji more!"

Akaashi smirked, now using both hands to spread Kenma's asscheeks before focusing more on getting the other to scream his name. His tongue pressed deeper, tight, slick warmth greeting him as Kenma's vow of silence shattered and he shamelessly whimpered and moaned with each motion. He didn't let the other get used to it, withdrawing completely and replacing his tongue with two fingers, both digits sinking easily into the omega's hole and being effectively swallowed.

"So tight...anyone would think you're a virgin." Akaashi remarked, draping himself over Kenma's body so he could bite at the other's shoulders again, fingers still rubbing at the other's inner walls. "Or just a _really_ horny slut...which is it?"

Kenma shook his head, too far gone to really think about what the question was, Akaashi's fingers were scissoring inside of him, curling and extending as they stretched him out, he was starting to feel like he could easily tip over the edge without having a knot inside him.

"I asked you a question." Akaashi's tone dropped to a growl, a warning in itself as his fingers stilled.

"I-I'm a horny slut." Kenma replied without thinking, he definitely wasn't a virgin and Akaashi knew that all too well. "I-I'm your slut."

Akaashi took a moment to remember the moment, to burn the memory of hearing those words from Kenma's perfect mouth into his mind. He took to mouthing at the other's neck, kissing the mark he had made several cycles ago when they first mated, his fingers resuming their steady thrusting in and out of Kenma's slick hole, he was already ready to bury himself inside the other and fill him to the brim.

"Please Keiji--" Kenma whimpered as a third finger pressed into him, voice cracking as it did so. " _M-More_...please k-knot me."

There was a thin sheen of sweat on the omega's back as Akaashi pulled away to pay more attention to his fingers being sucked into the other. At this point he was beginning to torture himself by holding it off any longer, he spent a few more moments spreading the other before withdrawing his fingers entirely.

"You want it now?" Akaashi asked, knowing the answer but wanting to hear it again from the other's mouth as he lined the head of his cock up with the omega's stretched hole.

"Nng--yes." Kenma instantly replied, tugging on the ropes and throwing his head back. "Yes, yes--please Keiji-- _alpha_ please!"

Akaashi hummed, letting out a heavy sigh as he pressed in. Kenma didn't hold back on the moan as he felt himself stretch to accommodate the alpha's cock. Akaashi tangled a hand in Kenma's hair, tugging his head up rather than letting him hang his head as he slowly rocked his hips forward. Kenma's cheeks were flushed, eyes glazed, lips parted as he let moans and whimpers escape him. His wrists were going to hurt from the ropes digging into his skin, but he kept tugging on them all the same as Akaashi's slow pace drew out the ordeal.

The alpha kept his pace steady, watching his cock slide into the other with ease and making a point to drive a little deeper each time, his free hand clutched Kenma's hip, keeping him from fucking himself on the alpha's cock. Much like before, without warning he increased his pace, catching Kenma off guard and thrusting rougher in the process. He wasn't expecting himself to last this long, that wasn't the aim anyway, but he was determined to at least have Kenma screaming his name. The sound of skin slapping against skin filled the air along with Kenma's needy pants and whines, Akaashi was honestly surprised the omega was lasting this long given how much teasing had taken place.

"F-Fill me." Kenma's plea was the breaking point for Akaashi, his hips stuttered before he drove deeper and stilled, his knot inflated keeping him inside the omega and emptying his seed. Kenma let out a high pitched whine, hanging his head as he felt the stretch and the sensation of being filled, moaning softly as he pressed back against Akaashi's hips.

Akaashi let out a low growl, resting his forehead against Kenma's shoulder as he rocked his hips forward. The omega panted as he rested most of his weight on his elbows, sweat making his hair stick to his neck and forehead. Rather than staying put, Akaashi abruptly pulled out, causing Kenma to first cry out at the knot leaving him so roughly and then whine at the loss of being filled, the sensation instead being replaced by the feeling of his alpha's cum leaking out of him. He felt downright filthy in that moment and he loved it.

"Fuck me you look so hot like this..." Akaashi breathed, swiping his finger at the cum before sharply spanking Kenma's ass. "Full of my cum like this...damn Kenma."

"More..." Kenma breathed, mustering the strength to glance over his shoulder at Akaashi with lidded eyes. "Alpha...more..."

"You want more eh?" Akaashi hummed, already stroking himself in preparation to fulfil his omega's desires. "Of course you do, you're my slut after all."

"Yes..." Kenma agreed, arching his back as he tugged on the rope restraints. "Yes I'm your slut."

"One condition." Akaashi purred, draping himself over Kenma's heated body and biting at the shell of his ear. "I want to hear you screaming my name."

He felt the omega shiver at the request, a whimper leaving him before he nodded. It was good enough for Akaashi as he hummed in approval and pulled away. As he spread Kenma's asscheeks again, more of his cum leaked out of the stretched hole, he debated fingering the other again before deciding against it, he was done with pleasantries and just wanted to feel Kenma clenching around his cock again. He pressed in without a word, biting on his lip as he felt how hot it was in the other's channel. He didn't bother setting a slow pace, he immediately started thrusting quickly, grunting softly as he raked blunt fingernails down Kenma's back. There was a split second where he thought he made the other bleed but was distracted by the soft cry from the omega.

"K-Keiji-- _ah_ , Keiji please!"

"Please what?" He replied breathlessly, reaching around to Kenma's thighs and pulling them further apart, getting a small squeal from the other at the man-handling. The slight change in angle caused him to hit the other's sweet spot, a stammered moan leaving Kenma's lips before he could reply to his alpha's question.

"Please, please bre..." He trailed off, words melting into small gasps as the head of Akaashi's cock kept hitting his prostate, he was struggling to think about anything anymore, he was at his breaking point, he was at Akaashi's mercy and he was going to be ruined by it.

"I didn't catch that." Akaashi taunted half-heartedly, driving deeper and stilling, abusing the sweet spot of the other, he could feel the trembling as the omega held himself up on shaky elbows and flexing thighs, he could also feel him clenching around his cock and it was almost too much for him. "What do you want me to do?"

Kenma gritted his teeth; he couldn't see anything through his blurred vision, his lungs were on fire, his cock was heavy and leaking, he could feel Akaashi's seed still leaking out of him each time his cock withdrew from him, his wrists were chafing against rope and his thoughts were hazy if anything. He was past trying to keep his dignity now, he had got his wish; Akaashi had ruined him through rough fucking and foul-mouthed remarks, he could only want one more thing at this point.

"Breed me..." He breathed, shifting his hips as much as he could but the alpha's hand on his hip prevented him moving more than an inch. "Breed me Keiji."

Akaashi let out a low moan, raking his fingernails down Kenma's back again. "You haven't cum yet."

"I-I will...I will when you..." Kenma was struggling to find the words, he only wanted Akaashi knotting inside him again and staying there until he was sure he was bred, he knew he didn't even need to be touched at this point.

There was a small chuckle. "You're so lewd Kenma...I love it."

The remark sent a wave of blush creeping down Kenma's neck again, he whimpered as Akaashi's hips started rocking again. The alpha built up a pace slowly, taking his time to bring himself to the point where he could spill his seed inside the other again. Kenma's whimpers and moans were music to his ears as he got rougher, faster, more animalistic. Akaashi once again draping himself over the omega and biting at the mating mark for extra measure as his hips stuttered and he came with a snarl.

As soon as he felt Akaashi's knot tugging on his hole, Kenma felt the coiled heat inside him snap. There was a brief moment where his mind was nothing but static, his body surrendering completely to Akaashi's, he was aware he came all over the bedsheets and practically screamed Akaashi's name so loud the neighbours would definitely know what had just happened. His limbs felt like jelly as Akaashi rocked his hips gently, letting his greedy omega body milk him for all he had to offer, the alpha was panting but still in control mostly as he pressed soft kisses to Kenma's bitten shoulders. He felt filthy, used, borderline abused but the gentle gestures from the previously aggressive alpha assured him it was over.

"...you good?" Akaashi whispered, nuzzling Kenma's neck as he continued rocking his hips.

"Y-Yeah..." Kenma breathed, flexing his wrists that were still bound in rope. "...I feel full."

Akaashi hummed in amusement, licking at one of the new bite-marks on Kenma's neck. "That's what you wanted though, to be bred."

Kenma wanted to bury his face in his pillow to hide the embarrassment. "Yeah..."

Akaashi gently carded his hand through Kenma's hair, brushing it to one side so he could look his mate in the eye, gently tilting his face towards him and pressing a tender kiss to the other's lips.

"You could've told me more explicitly that you had that kink." Akaashi hummed, watching Kenma's eyes widen and the blush begin to creep across his cheeks again.

"You...how did you--"

"When you told me not to wear a condom." Akaashi replied, shifting his hips as if to make a point. "Usually you're adamant about that kind of stuff."

Kenma hide his face in his forearm, or at least tried to but the restraints limited his movement a lot. Akaashi let out a small chuckle before pulling away, he carefully withdrew from the other and tried not to moan at the sight of the other's leaking hole. His attention shifted to getting Kenma's wrists untied, he slowly eased the rope away, making sure to rub feeling back into the other's wrists and even press tender kisses to the red marks.

"You could've told me you were planning to do that..." Kenma uttered, letting Akaashi pull him into his embrace after he was sure the marks weren't going to cause concern.

"But that would've taken the fun out of it...and I did make sure you were okay with it in the moment."

"That's not really the point..." Kenma rolled his eyes, tugging his wrists from Akaashi's grasp and wrapping his arms around the alpha's neck, burying his face in the crook of Akaashi's neck and sighing heavily. "Thank you." He murmured, getting an amused hum from Akaashi as he pressed another tender kiss to Kenma's cheek.

"Don't mention it...I hope I didn't ruin you too much."

"You were perfect." Kenma's voice was muffled and airing on the side of sleepy. "You always are."

Akaashi shook his head but didn't argue, simply holding his precious mate close as the post-sex haze clung to them. He would have to run a hot bath for Kenma shortly before the other fell asleep but for the present, it was nice to just enjoy the intimate moment between them. He doubted very much that the heat was over, but that just meant they had more time for softer sex. That was definitely something he wasn't going to deny the other after such an aggressive display, that wasn't to say he didn't enjoy it of course...

**Author's Note:**

> (sidenote: If i've mistagged this somehow, please let me know!)


End file.
